


Cristal

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Mais je l’aime bien. Et de tout façon, me rappelle toi. Je peux le mettre dans l’étagère, ainsi me manqueras moins chaque moment que ne seras avec moi. Ne penses pas que soit une chose très, très romantique ? »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Cristal

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Cristal**

“Dai-chan!”

Ryosuke entra dans l’appartement, en trouvant son fiancée dans le salon, assis dans le sofa devant la télévision.

Il s’agenouilla à côté de lui, en se penchant pour lui embrasser.

« Bienvenue. » il lui dit Arioka, en souriant quand le plus jeune s’éloigna. « Je vois, tu es de bonne humeur. » il commenta, et Ryosuke hocha la tête, en enleva sa veste et en fouillant dans ses poches, jusqu’á sortir un sachet.

« Regarde ! Je faisais du shopping avec Yuya et Kei, et je l’ai vu dans une vitrine... je n’ai pas pu résister! » il lui dit, en lui donnant le sachet bleuâtre parce que le vît lui-même. 

Quand Daiki sortit le contenu, regarda son fiancée, en secouant la tête.

« Ryo ! » s’exclama, en mettent debout dans sa main la petite figure de cristal d’un pingouin, deux saphirs niché au lieu des yeux. « Ce n’est pas drôle. »

Ryosuke gloussa, en haussant les épaules.

« Mais je l’aime bien. Et de tout façon, me rappelle toi. Je peux le mettre dans l’étagère, ainsi me manqueras moins chaque moment que ne seras avec moi. Ne penses pas que soit une chose très, très romantique ? »

Daiki n’eut pas le courage de lui répondre.

À l’évidence, il et son fiancée avaient une idée de romanticisme diamétralement opposé. 


End file.
